what if?
by freezethedinosaurs
Summary: simply little jdonica oneshots or drabbles both au and canon possibly. rated T for language used (its Heathers, what do you expect?) and mature topics suggested. strictly musical universe.


_**hello hello! you already know how much i love jdonica and here is a story with cute little drabbles/oneshots, i'm also deciding whether i should do and a-z story similar to the tratie one i haven't updated in awhile! anyway enjoy!**_

 _Wedding Dances_

 _pairing_ _-_ _jdonica_

 _Universe_ _\- alternate_

 _age range_ _\- 24_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Heathers at all, i simply love the musical._

Jason Dean isn't a social person, we all know that. Veronica Sawyer knew this the most which made the male question why she asked him such a silly question; "If we were invited to a wedding, would you come with me?" When the auburn haired girl asked this question, J.D. simply turned his head away from the book he was reading, "Huh?"

"A wedding," Veronica said as she blew her warm tea, "Would you go, Mr. Anti-Social?", a small yet teasing smile laying upon her lips.

"I mean— I guess. Why?", he closed the book he had been reading and drummed his fingers against the spine, it was a random question. Was the woman hinting at something? J.D.'s eyes widened, did she want a ring?

Her dark chocolate eyes brightened as she laughed lightly at his alarmed expression, "My cousin is getting married, I obviously need a date." Veronica's mother had given her a copy of the invitation approximately 3 months ago, the young woman had forgotten to mention it to her boyfriend and now with the wedding a week away, she was asking him about it. She knew that Jason Dean wasn't the kind who loved to go out and mingle or speak to anybody— he wasn't very outgoing but Veronica didn't mind.

"Why don't you ask one of the Heathers?', he hummed out as he stood up from the couch, an imprint of his body evident on the soft cushion and the man strode over to his girlfriend who was situated at the dining table. The two had rented out an apartment and have been living together for a while. They had decided to move out when Veronica's father had walked in on the couple making out on her bed which you could guess, did not end well on their part. Their own space seemed calming and large enough for the both of them, fit with one bedroom, a kitchen, living room, and dining room. It was a simple apartment for the couple didn't want to waste money on something extraordinary until they knew it was their forever home.

"Really Jason?", Veronica huffed out as she set down the mug on to the glass table, "My family has been dying to meet who this 'mysterious' J.D. is." J.D. simply sighed and gave her a small 'alright' while promising that he'd think about it with a small kiss to her hair.

The man couldn't resist his girlfriend which wasn't unusual, usually when Veronica would ask J.D. to do something or go out with her it would end the same; J.D. being dragged around Veronica but happy if she was certainly happy. Which lead to the situation the male was in now, the couple had sat through the wedding ceremony and he had to admit that it was truly beautiful. J.D. was glued right next to Veronica the whole time as he scanned the crowd of people and he realized that most of the people here were related to the woman on his arm, he pulled at his tie nervously as Veronica pulled him over to some relatives of hers that had called the couple over.

Now, the couple were at the reception that soon followed the wedding and J.D. was simply glad that he survived the ceremony, plus they would be serving dinner. He had met some of Veronica's aunts and uncles and used his charisma, especially with his toothy smile he would give them. There was no reason to be rude towards her relatives it was just that the man would rather spend his nights or days snuggled up with Veronica on the couch or getting a slurpie with her. The last time he had gone to a wedding was when his mother was alive.

Most of Veronica's family was very kind to the man when he was introduced to them and the couple was sat next to some of Veronica's cousin. She had a cousin named Ashley with a husband named David, their little daughter was 4 and named Jill Daisy, or J.D. After hearing this information, J.D. cracked a smile and had said he also went by J.D., Veronica was glad to see him socializing. Her dark eyes widened though when she began to hear the familiar rhythm of her favorite slow song, the young woman stood up and placed her pale hand on J.D.'s shoulder.

"Let's dance!" Veronica said with a grin and J.D.'s face paled as he cleared his throat.

"Darling, I can't dance," he huffed out with a nervous smile. Veronica frowned but her eyes still shined, she was obviously not giving up. Instead, she grabbed his hand and tugged on it making the male have to stand up unless he wanted to fall on his ass— which wouldn't be the best option in front of Veronica's family. J.D. stood up and allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance floor, his girlfriend's blue dress flowing around her feet.

Veronica had lead them to part of the dance floor, most couples had arrived as well and began to slow dance with one another. She let go of J.D.'s hand and looked up at him with a smile, "Come on, for me?", she asked. He sighed and nodded.

"I'll try, darling," he said nervously as Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck. She told him to set his hands on her hips and they began to awkwardly sway together. J.D.'s feet would step on Veronica's heels occasionally and he would stammer an apology while Veronica would simply laugh. The young man was blushing and glared at Veronica's cousin who was taking pictures with Veronica's phone, shit, they would be able to look back at this embarrassing moment. J.D. did learn a lot from the mediocre swaying but he didn't mind if it was simple, hell it was best if it wasn't some extravagant dance Veronica pulled him into. J.D. was glad that he was here with his love pressed close to him and he smiled down at her, "I think I got the hang of it now." The night ended with J.D. twirling Veronica every chance and Veronica smirked up at him, a groomed eyebrow raised.

"I believe you're ready for our own wedding now then?", she asked him with a teasing smile but genuine seriousness. Shit, J.D. would definitely need more practice.


End file.
